killing light makes Loki happy
by ladyluck1155
Summary: i was going crazy but I don't care. Light was getting on my last nerve and soon he would die as he ran past me in the street I turned around and followed him into the warehouse. I took out the death note and thought nah too easy so i pulled out a scapel
1. killing light

_misa talking_

L talking

**Loki talking**

{Loki point of View}

i was going crazy but I don't care. Light was getting on my last nerve and soon he would die as he ran past me in the street I turned around and followed him into the warehouse. I took out the death note and thought nah too easy so i pulled out a scapel as he turned around he yelled "you what are you doing here, don't just stand there help me" with pleasure,I reply as I take the scapel and in one swift slice severe his jugula. he stared in horror at me as his life blood ran out of him he looked over my shoulder after he had fallen on his knees and had a look of shock on his face. i looked behind me to see L. who are you he says and with that I know my face is hidden by the darkness. I quickly went to the door made sure he couldn't tell who I was I quickly ran to my apartment went in and thought i've finally got rid of that idiot. God I hated him! he thought he was better than the rest that he could be a God well i proved him wrong. my phone went off I saw that it was misa. hello i say as soon as i answer the phone. "hello Loki" she heard Misa reply

**yeah .**

_Light...Light is dead._

**oh my God Misa what happend?**

_he was murdered. someone slit his throat._

**do they know who?**

_no_

**thats horrible Misa**.I said trying not to laugh goodbye Light.

_what do I do Loki_

**Misa first off go you have to realize that Lights in a Better place(**_**and now we're living in a better place)**_

_okay i guess your right. but what aboutFred_

**Fred?**

_Light's dog._

**oh Fred Misa dont you remember Fred's dead he had to be put down because he got rabies.**

_yeah now i remember_**.**Misa says as she hangs up.

the months go by and Misa finds a new boyfriend his name is Ryuuga Hideki yes the Actor and L had yet to know that I killed Light. life was good as the Americans say and I knew what they were talking about. I later learned that L knew I killed Light and had not told a soul I realized I had to kill him like i killed Fred and Light. I was on my way to the task force HQ as I thought of reasons he wouldn't turn me in. I found none. I step into the room and saw him sitting in a chair in front of a wall of moniters. so you've finally shown up he says not turning around. you were the one who killed Light. who are you? you don't know, I reply trying to make my voice unrecognizable

no 

**then why did you text Misa and Loki**

how do you know that? have you hurt them?

**no i have not for now.**

good.

**why do you care what happens to two girls**

i don't know.

**then why not just them die. i know i'll kill one of them!**

no thats not necessary

**I know i'll kill Misa**

that would just make the police try harder to catch you.

**I know then i'll kill Loki. yeah i'll kill her no one other than Misa would notice she was missing**(he flinched)

no as i said before the police would try harder to catch you.

**and now I nust take mt leave**. and with that she turns and leaves to think of what she had learned and the actions she must take.

I later relized that I had fealings for L but quickly shook the Idea away.

I was home only a few moments when the doorbell rang I opened the door and saw the last person in the world I would expect to see.


	2. why he showed up

L was standing in my doorway. what are you doing here I ask him as he walks in. so what do you want I say getting mad. just to make sure, he replies to make sure what i ask curiously

that you were alright

why wouldn't I be.

because someone had said they would the same person that killed Light.

who do you think killed Light?

Itachi Uchiha

what?

yes and I am here to mae sure he doesn't get you too.

why?

because.

because what?

because I care.

fine you can stay take the couch.

he nods his head

(THREE YEARS LATER)

I got away with murder and now I was getting married I walked down the isle to the man I would marry and looked him in the eyes as they said Loki Luniaire do you take Ryuuzaki to be your husband.

I do, I reply before I walk down the isle married to my dream guy.


End file.
